All I want for Christmas
by TKR.87
Summary: Alex has a Christmas wish, can Santa help her with her request? Fluffy one shot


**So, I decided to do a fluffy Christmas One-Shot because...well, it's December tomorrow, and well...why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU, Olivia or Alex (Unfortunately)**

**Enjoy**

"Alex! Where are we going?" Olivia asked wide eyed as Alex pulled her along the street by her hand. The blonde had turned up at the precinct after hours, and told Olivia that she had to go with her. If she wasn't wearing a shit eating grin Olivia would have been worried.

She was more nervous and a little bit uncertain at this particular moment. Alex's hands were warm and as they gripped Olivia's sent a tingle through both women's bodies.

"Stop asking questions, just go with it Liv" The blonde replied as she walked faster. The brunette had to run a little to catch up with the fast walking blonde; otherwise she may have tripped up.

"But Aleeeex" Olivia complained "I just wanted to go home tonight"

"We have to do this, it's Christmas!" the blonde exclaimed, causing Olivia to stop abruptly. Olivia knew that Alex was like an excited child when it came to Christmas. Every year was the same and as she recalled the previous it clicked

"We are not going to see Santa" she groaned "Alex; I told you last year, I hate all that stuff. Besides, it's not even December yet!"

"But Olivia, I do this every year. Plus, I have something special to ask him for this time" Alex said grinning

Olivia was curious, she and Alex had become best friends these last couple of years and just recently, she had spent more time with her than she had ever spent with anyone else. The blonde was always popping by unexpectedly, with take out, with a movie, to take Olivia to lunch, or just to talk.

"Something even more special than a puppy?" Olivia asked with a smile, remembering last year's request. The blonde obviously knew that Santa wasn't real, that it was just a man dressed in a suit, but she had always loved Christmas.

"This I just need and I want. Trust me" Alex says as she retakes the brunette's hand "Now come on"

"Okay, I'm coming" Olivia laughed "But do we need to run? He isn't going anywhere Alex"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Alex exclaims as she steps into a comfortable pace, her hand still laced in Olivia's.

"I can tell" Olivia chuckles

They approach the department store that Alex has visited every year. Olivia is sure that the Santa that resides here has known Alex a long time, since the way he spoke to the blonde the previous year was familiar and comfortable.

"Come on Olivia" Alex says as the brunette lets go of her hand

"You go" Olivia told her "I'll wait here"

"Liv?" Alex questions, raising a brow as she touched the brunette on the shoulder

"I'm fine" Olivia replies, knowing exactly what the blonde is asking, she can feel the concern radiating from Alex

"Olivia" Alex presses "Come on!"

"I don't like all this Alex, you know that. Christmas just isn't a happy time for me, it never has been"

Alex sighs as she wraps an arm around the brunette "I know that you're childhood was hard. I respect that, so I won't ever force you into doing something that you don't want to do. But I really wanted you here today"

Olivia raises a brow at the blonde's request; she wonders why Alex wants her there. Alex is a little exasperated that Olivia still doesn't show any interest, last year the blonde had managed to get her inside without so much as an inkling as to why they were there. She didn't expect it to be so hard this time.

"Olivia, I just want you to listen to my request" Alex says quietly as she takes a step back

Olivia notices the blonde tense, as she wrings her hands together with nervousness, she doesn't really want to do this, but at the same time, knows that Alex wouldn't ask unless it was important to her, so she nods as she takes a step into the department store.

Alex smiles as she follows the brunette, knowing how hard this is for Olivia, but relieved, albeit nervous about what's to come.

As they approach the queue, in front of the large snow dome, Alex takes a deep breath to steady herself before noticing the man sitting inside; he glances up and smiles at her, beckoning to an elf.

Olivia watches Alex and is shocked to see she is trembling slightly.

"Alex?" she questions

"Hmm?" Alex says snapping her head round to the brunette "Oh, sorry"

"You okay?" the brunette asks, raising a brow, as she touches the blonde's arm. Alex jumps and nods her head

"Yeah"

"You don't look like it Alex. What is this request that's got you so worked up?"

Alex sighs, Olivia really doesn't get it, and that makes her even more nervous, and uncertain. "Nothing…"

Olivia knows not to push the blonde, it would only make her recoil and put up her own walls and Ice Queen exterior so she nods as Alex steps towards the man dressed as Santa.

"Alexandra" he says with a smile "I was wondering if I'd see you today"

"Hey Santa" Alex says smiling

"Come sit with me, dear" he motions to the couch he is rested on "Tell me, what can I get you this year?"

Alex lowers her head as she says quietly "See that brunette over there that I came in with?"

He looks up and notices Olivia rested against a rail, glancing around the store "I do"

"I love her" Alex says looking up to see his reaction

"And she doesn't know?" he questions. Alex shakes her head as she smiles at the brunette who has locked eyes with her

"You need to tell her Alexandra" he says

"I need some help. She's not a Christmas lover; it's never been a happy time for her. I want to change that, I just…"

"Don't know how" he finishes "Call her over here"

Alex shakes her head "She won't come; she didn't really want to come today"

"She will. I promise" he says. Alex reluctantly heads over to where Olivia is standing; she had been watching the interaction between the blonde and Santa.

"Liv, Santa wants to talk to you" she says quietly.

What the blonde doesn't know is that Santa has a plan, and he's putting it into action. Olivia is about to protest when Alex takes her hand "Come on, Olivia. It'll be fine"

As the woman approach the globe entrance, the Mariah Carey song "All I want for Christmas is you" begins to play, and Santa says "This year Alex wants…"

The screen behind Santa flashes up a few generic gifts, such as perfume, socks, and then some Alex things like black rimmed glasses, a briefcase and sticky notes. As Olivia smiles, Alex looks at Santa who nods and then a picture of Olivia, that had been taken a few moments ago flashes up onto the screen.

Olivia gasps as she looks at a blushing Alex. "Alex?" she questions her voice catching with surprise

"I want you, Olivia" Alex whispers, lowering her head

Olivia feels a tear escape her eye "Alex, I…" she starts

Alex can feel her eyes welling as her heart sinks, she hadn't expected Olivia to reject her, maybe that was foolish, or over confident but she hadn't wanted to put doubts into her head beforehand.

"It's fine Olivia. I don't know what I was thinking. I just, I really like you. Heck, I might as well be honest, I love you. I just want to be with you, to treat you, to spend time with you…and maybe I was stupid to fall in love with someone like you. But I did…but its okay" Alex rambles as she strides past the brunette, her tears falling as she does so.

"Alex" Olivia says "Al, wait!"

Alex stops and takes a breath "its fine Olivia"

Olivia shakes her head "No, Alex. It's not. I was surprised, shocked, it's unexpected. You know I don't like this Christmas spirit, it doesn't excite me. But you do. I love you too"

Alex opens her mouth to speak, but is stopped by firms lips against hers. She lifts her hands into the brunette's short hair, as she allows Olivia to deepen the kiss.

This is her wish, her request. This is Christmas. The best Christmas.

And Olivia agrees.

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
